As electronic telecommunication technologies have been developed, electronic devices having various functions have appeared. Such electronic devices generally have a convergence function that compositely performs one or more functions.
As functional differences have been considerably reduced among electronic devices, each manufacturer has made efforts to increase the rigidity of electronic devices, to strengthen the design aspect of the electronic devices, and to slim the electronic devices in order to meet the consumers' purchasing needs. As one aspect of such a trend, efforts have been made to efficiently secure a space for arranging one or more antenna devices that shall be essentially provided for communication among the components of the electronic devices, and at the same time, to prevent the degradation of the radiating performance of the antenna devices in advance, and to make the antenna device exhibit an excellent performance.
According to various examples of the related art, antenna devices used in an electronic device have an inverted-F antenna (IFA) or a monopole radiator as a basic structure, and the volume and number of the mounted antenna radiators may be determined based on the frequency, bandwidth, and the kind of each service. For example, although there is a difference in frequency from region to region in the world, typically a low frequency band of 700 MHz to 900 MHz, a middle frequency band of 1,700 MHz to 2,100 MHz, and a high frequency band of 2,300 MHz to 2,700 MHz are used as the main communication bands. Alternatively, an electronic device may use a frequency for various wireless communication services, such as Bluetooth (BT), a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), and Wi-Fi.
In order to satisfy all the above-described communication bands in a limited antenna volume, it is practically difficult for an electronic device to secure the entire band with only a single antenna. In order to overcome this problem, a number of antennas are divisionally designed in an electronic device by lumping service bands, which have similar frequency bands, with each other.
The exterior of the electronic device may include a metallic member (e.g., a metal bezel). In such a case, unlike the case in which the exterior includes an injection-molded product of a dielectric material, the antenna of the electronic device may be designed by using the metallic member as an antenna radiator, rather than designing a separate antenna. For example, in the case where a metal bezel, which is used in the rim of the electronic device, is utilized as an antenna radiator, the antenna of the electronic device may be designed to include a main antenna radiator and one or more coupling antenna radiators with a split portion formed of a dielectric material being interposed therebetween. Since the electronic device includes an electric gap formed by a split portion between the main antenna and the coupling antenna radiator, it is possible to form a resonance in a desired frequency band by using the coupling antenna radiator.
However, in the case where the user grasps the electronic device so that a contact occurs with respect to the split portion of the antenna, the capacitance component of the split portion may be changed such that the radiating performance of the antenna may be remarkably degraded.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.